


Quit Staring

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, tom holland - Freeform, tom holland fluff, tom holland smut, tom holland x reader, tom holland x reader fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Tom just can't quit staring at you.





	Quit Staring

You were waiting for him to come out from his dressing room with his last outfit of the day, when you heard some snickering from behind you. As you turned, you heard pure laughter. Harrison and Harry were doubled over in laughter, Tom standing right in front of them. He was wearing a dark blue, silk pyjama set, open just at the top, showing a sliver of his chest. When he meets your gaze, he blushes, looking away as he tries to make Harrison stop laughing.

“I like this one! At least I have a sense of fashion, unlike you, mate!”

“You only have one right now because there are stylists here, idiot!”

You giggled as you made your way over to the bickering group, stepping in between Harry and Tom. You scowled at them, turning your attention to Tom, who was blushing even more.

“Will you please stop making fun of him? Let the man live, for crying out loud!” You grinned as you felt Tom wrap an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You could hear Harrison and Harry groaning and complaining, but you didn’t care. 

“Hi, princess.”

“Hi, Tommy. Why the pink face?” He blushed even harder at your words, and you couldn’t stop yourself from giggling again. He pressed his forehead against yours, his lips mere centimeters from yours.

“I blame you. Now, how ‘bout a good luck kiss?”

“I can never say no to that face.” He laughed, smirking as he cupped your cheeks, pulling you into a short, but sweet kiss. He kissed the top of your head, leading you back to the set, hand in hand. As he turned to leave, you slapped his ass, earning a raised eyebrow and wink from your boyfriend as he made his way back onto the set. You giggled to yourself, before you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

“C’mon, Haz got us some seats by the camera so we can watch,” Harry motioned over to the other side of the set, where Harrison was sitting, two empty chairs next to him. 

After making your way over, you chose the seat with the best view - directly across from Tom. As they were adjusting the lighting, he caught your eye, winking at you before turning his attention to one of the interviewers. You blushed, reveling in the small moments you both shared when no one was paying attention. As the interview started, and you watched from behind the camera, you noticed how Tom wasn’t really paying attention to the camera, but something slightly off-camera. No one else seemed to notice. You glanced to your left, since Tom was glancing off to his right, and realized,  _ he’s staring at me! _ You blushed again, flustered that he was watching you when he should be paying attention to the questions he was answering. He kept licking his lips, curling them up into a small smile every time you made eye contact with one another. He knew what he was doing, and he was enjoying every second of it.

The first part of the interview ended, and Tom strolled over to where you were sitting. Laughing at something Harry was mentioning, you hadn’t noticed Tom’s hand resting on your knee, slowly making its ascent up your thigh. You pressed them together, which did not go unnoticed by him. He looked at you, cocking an eyebrow as he subtly shook his head, indicating he didn’t want you to do that. You felt a familiar heat creeping up your neck, and you felt your heart fluttering. He smirked, raising his hand to cup your cheek, swiping his thumb across it. 

“Something the matter, baby? You alright?”

“Quit staring, Holland.” He chuckled at your response, leaning down to whisper in your ear,

“What if I don’t want to, princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, but I love it so much, and I hope you all do, too! xx


End file.
